Seguir Andando
by Llini Guisli
Summary: Harry cumplía con su turno de guardia desde fuera de la tienda, y aun así tanto Ron como Hermione no se atrevían a hablar más que en susurros. Ron/Hermione. Regalo para Biank Radcliffe.


Hola!  
Este fic fue escrito como regalo de navidad para **Biank Radcliffe**, y dedicado a ella. (Sé que ya lo leíste en LJ, pero ahora me picó el bichito de traerlo acá también, jo.)

No tengo mucho que decir, así que los dejo con el fic.

**Advertencias**: Esta cosa no tendrá sentido alguno si no has leído Deathly Hallows ("Las reliquias de la Muerte"), así que, bueno, ya sabes.  
**Disclaimer**: Todo aquello relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Seguir andando**

—Deberíamos hacer algo, decirle que se detenga. Pensar mejor las cosas.

—¡Por favor, Ronald, sabes que eso no pasará! —replicó ella, escandalizada—. Conoces a Harry; no se detendrá tan fácilmente. Es capaz de seguir solo, pero no va a estar tranquilo hasta haber encontrado todos los horrocruxes.

Afuera de la carpa empezaba a soplar el viento de la noche, haciendo mover las ramas de los árboles y despertando a los animales que por ahí habitaban. El silencio en el bosque era atractivo y cautivador, tanto como lo era también temible. Harry cumplía con su turno de guardia desde fuera de la tienda, y aun así tanto Ron como Hermione no se atrevían a hablar más que en susurros.

—Pero, Hermione, ¿acaso imaginaste que esto sería _así_? —Los ojos del chico reflejaban tanta firmeza, _tanto sentimiento_, que a Hermione le resultó difícil no apartar la mirada.

—No, no creí que esto fuera a resultar de esta forma —respondió ella hablando rápido, casi en un murmullo—, pero no por eso puedo darme el lujo de renunciar. Y tú tampoco. Debemos seguir andando.

—¿Hacia dónde, Hermione? —exclamó él—. ¡No tenemos un solo plan! ¡No _la más mínima idea_ de qué hacer!

Hermione temió que el alza en la voz del chico hubiera llamado la atención de Harry; se mantuvo en silencio un segundo, atenta a cualquier ruido que pudiera venir del exterior. No oyó nada. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, intentando mantenerse calma, frustrada ante las palabras de su amigo. Frustrada por saber que eran verdad.

—No lo sé, Ron —admitió ella suavemente, sin mirarlo a la cara—. Realmente no lo sé.

Últimamente sus conversaciones solían terminar así, sin un ganador ni un perdedor, sólo opiniones divergentes y falta de convicción en sus palabras. Al menos, por parte de uno de los dos. No pasaba desapercibido para la chica (y ella estaba segura de que para Harry tampoco) el hecho de que Ron, si bien desde antes se había demostrado irritable por todo el asunto, cada día que pasaba empeoraba su humor.

Especialmente cuando era su turno de echarse el horrocrux al cuello.

Hermione se daba cuenta del efecto que el relicario tenía sobre ella misma. Todo se veía un poco más difícil, más inalcanzable; cualquier cosa que dijeran de sí tenía un sentido oculto lleno de malas intenciones, echándole en cara todo lo que hacía mal y burlándose de lo que hacía bien. Había veces en que incluso, como Ron, llegaba a dudar que todo aquello valiera realmente la pena. Mas a final de cuentas siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que _sí lo hacía_.

Esa era la diferencia entre ella y él cuando llevaban el amuleto: Ron le daba demasiada importancia a los detalles más mínimos —_no hemos comido en más de seis horas, esta cama es incómoda_—, lo que, entre una cosa y otra, hacía ver todo mucho peor, sin saber cuándo era _él_ quien pensaba y cuándo lo era el amuleto.

—¿Dónde está el horrocrux, Ronald? —inquirió entonces Hermione, mirándole ahora a los ojos. Él frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. —¿Dónde está, Ron?

Se acercó un poco hacia él, sosteniéndole la mirada. Lo notó levemente azorado antes de que abriera la boca para hablar, vacilando un poco. Hermione sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

—Pues lo tengo yo, claro. Si últimamente pareciera que tú y Harry están suficientemente ocupados con otras cosas como para cuidar el alma de Lord Voldemort.

Típico argumento de Ron recientemente, pensó la chica, sin poder reprimir una oleada de irritación. Daba la impresión de que simplemente se negaba a entender...

—Pásame el relicario, por favor. —Intentó mantenerse calma, no empeorar las cosas; el chico no se movió, y en su lugar la miró con suspicacia. —_¡Ronald! _¡El horrocrux!

Extendió el brazo, esperando alguna reacción. Y sin embargo no se lo pasaba. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿No veía el poder que ejercía sobre él? Ella ciertamente sí lo hacía; lo conocía tanto que hubiera resultado imposible el no notar sus cambios de humor y la forma en que los trataba… _La forma en que la trataba_. ¿Cómo podría no darse cuenta de eso, después de los últimos meses (sus manos tomadas, los abrazos sin motivo, los abrazos con motivo, las lágrimas en su hombro, las miradas furtivas)?

Tras unos segundos de inmovilidad, Ron pareció ceder al fin, para el alivio de Hermione. Suspiró resignado (y a ella el gesto casi la hizo sentid culpable) y se llevó las manos al cuello. Cuando iba a sacarse el relicario de encima fue el momento justo en que la entrada de la carpa se abrió, y el sonido del viento agitando la tela llamó su atención.

Ambos quedaron estáticos en el acto.

—Creo que es hora ya de que alguien me remplace —anunció Harry mientras se abría camino hasta donde sus dos amigos se encontraban—. Ron, es tu turno.

—En seguida voy —replicó él entonces, dejando ver (aunque quizá su amigo ni siquiera lo notó) una sombra cubriéndole el rostro sutilmente ante la orden.

Se dirigió al dormitorio para buscar su varita, dejando a Hermione a solas con Harry por un momento. Él también parecía alterado, decaído, aunque con motivos más justificados, le parecía a la chica: no habían logrado mayores avances en la misión que Dumbledore le había dejado, y el peso de ser el líder recaía en sus hombros. Además del hecho de que cada vez que entraba a la carpa en forma inesperada se encontraba con sus dos mejores amigos —_su única compañía_— hablando a sus espaldas, siempre en susurros. Hablando de él.

Nadie dijo nada por lo que quedó de la noche. Asimismo, Ron y Hermione no volvieron a tocar el tema por bastante tiempo. Días, semanas… Y sin embargo, ambos lo sabían; notaban la tensión generada entre los tres, y cada tarde que nadie decía nada por remediarlo se tornaba un poco más incómodo, y menos se atrevían él y ella a discutirlo.

Así siguieron, avanzando como a ciegas, a trompicones y con pasos cortos, hasta el día que Ronald Weasley se plantó frente a Hermione, el corazón en la mano y el horrocrux al cuello, y le dijo que decidiera, Harry o él. Y lo único que la chica pudo pensar fue aquello que ella misma había dicho tiempo atrás.

"_Seguir andando"._

_

* * *

_

**Sobre el Fic:** Ok, no es una obra de arte, pero espero que, si llegaron hasta acá, les haya gustado :). Reviews son siempre agradecidos, ya sean quejas o lo que sea. Y, pues... eso. Gracias por leer.


End file.
